What now?
by clouds2success
Summary: After seeing Blaine and Sebastian secretly kissing, Kurt decides not to out his boyfriend's secret affair in hopes of making Blaine love him again. But as Kurt gets even more heartbroken and breaks, can Blaine rekindle their relationship? Post 3x05.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow Klainers! This is my first fanfic - please review and give me comments! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee - Shocker, right?**

"Hello?"

"Kurt!"

"Hi Blaine!"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Um..." I look at my desk, "... Biology homework. Almost done though."

"No you're not!"

"I'm sure I..."

"No, silly! You're coming with me to Dalton right now! In fact, I'm right outside your door. Let me in please? I'll give you kisses." I could literally hear Blaine pouting through the phone.

I scoff. "As if I crave your kisses."

"You do and you know it."

Huff. "Fine, Let me grab my stuff. Meet you in a minute."

After grabbing my phone and my wallet, I run down the stairs and as soon as the door is open, Blaine grabs my hand and pushes me out the door.

Closing the door, Blaine exclaims, "Oh my god, Kurt! Do you have any idea how much the Warblers want to see you? Ever since I went to meet them last time, I swear that they've been going on and on about meeting you!"

I smile. "That's sweet." Getting into my car, I buckle my seatbelt and lean over to give Blaine a kiss. "I believe I have been promised kisses."

"Later, ok? I promise. We really got to go."

Begrudgingly, I agree.

Arriving at Dalton, I can't help but feel excited to meet my fellow Warblers. Even though I never felt like an individual at this school, at least I made some great friends and got a great boyfriend, of course. Blaine and I run hand-in-hand, just like the day we first met, down the spiral staircase and hallway only to hear the Warblers singing a wonderful, yet unknown song.

After reaching the Warbler commons and watching the group perform sneakily from outside the door, Blaine and I walk in and are immediately engulfed in numerous hugs by our fellow friends.

"Kurt! Oh my god! I'm so happy to see you," Nick exclaims.

I smile and look around to see a sea of familiar faces mirroring my gesture, only to find one lone male completely ignoring me and ogling Blaine.

Sebastian Smythe.

How I loathe him.

Putting on one of the fakest smiles known to mankind, I smile at him.

Still ogling. What a jerk.

David intervenes. "All right, guys. Practice is over. Don't forget, tomorrow at four."

The group says their goodbyes, leaving only me, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian.

Nick says, "Hey guys, how about you stay here for a while and we can just watch a movie in my room?" Although Nick most definitely didn't want Sebastian there, he couldn't exactly not invite him, what with the man standing right next to him. It just wasn't the gentleman-like thing to do.

I smile at Nick and exclaim, "Only if we watch 'Titanic!'"

"Done."

As we turned to go to Nick's dorm, Sebastian said, "Hey Blaine, why don't you and I go to the kitchen and get some popcorn for the movie?"

Blaine, oblivious to Sebastian's flirting, smiled and exclaimed, "Sure! We can get some hot chocolate too!"

As I saw Blaine and Sebastian going the opposite direction, I couldn't help but notice the bad feeling in my stomach. I needed to follow them.

I turn back to Nick and Jeff and say, "Why don't you guys go ahead? I forgot my phone in my car and I need to get it in case my dad or Carole calls."

Jeff smiles. "No problem, man. We'll keep the movie ready. I'm sure I can use that time wisely and beat Nick at yet another game of 'Tap Tap Revenge.'"  
>Nick looks at Jeff incredulously. "Oh, you're on, blondie!"<p>

Both of them ascend the spiral stairway two steps at a time and are out of sight in a flash.

I run towards the direction of the kitchen, knowing that too much time has passed between letting Sebastian be alone with Blaine for too long. So, maybe I'm paranoid, but Sebastian is seriously getting on my nerves.

As I get closer to the kitchen door, I slow down and try not to make much noise. I slowly peer through the glass window on the door, only to hope that my eyes are betraying me.

I see Blaine sitting on the kitchen counter, his legs around Sebastian's waist, as  
>Sebastian stands hovering over Blaine. And they're kissing. As in, Blaine is kissing Sebastian back.<p>

I feel my heart breaking in two. I can't believe it. Blaine said he loved me. He's been saying it for the past five months. How could he do this?

Before I realize it, tears are running down my cheeks and I slowly start to sprint to the common bathroom. I collapse onto the bathroom floor, rest my face in my hands, and curl my knees towards my chest. I start crying, sobbing really. Crying for my relationship, crying for lost love, crying because I thought that Blaine was done experimenting, crying because I thought that we would be one of those couples who would actually make it out of high school and college together.

I honestly can't remember how long I sat there, but I realized that all I really wanted to do was go home in my bed and cry some more. Remembering that Nick and Jeff were probably waiting for me in Nick's dorm and that Blaine and I had come together, I quickly text Nick that my dad needs me and I have to go and text Jeff to give Blaine a ride home because they're practically neighbors.

I run to my car and drive all the way back home, speeding the entire way.

When I arrive back home, I realize that I'm alone in the house and immediately run to my room.

I collapse onto the bed and start sobbing. Why am I never good enough for him? First Jeremiah, then Rachel, now Sebastian? He'd rather have a douchebag over me? Am I really that bad? I eventually fall asleep when I'm too tired to keep crying.

Later, I'm awoken by my phone vibrating in my pocket. That's right, I forgot to change my clothes. Opening my phone, I see my inbox full with messages.

You have five text messages from Blaine Anderson.

You have five missed calls from Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt, where are you?"

"Nick told me your dad called you home. Is he ok? Are you ok?"

"Look, could you please answer? I'm getting really anxious here."

"God, Kurt, answer your phone!"

"If you don't answer in the next hour, I'm coming over!"

I looked at the time. 10:00 PM. Wow, I guess I dozed off quite a bit.

I reply back. "Hey Blaine, I'm fine. My dad's fine. I'm just tired, ok? Talk to you tomorrow," I debate whether or not I should add "Love Kurt."

In the end, I end with "- Kurt."

I figure, maybe I shouldn't tell him that I know about his affair. Maybe I can get him back while he's still mine. Well, at least, publicly still mine.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After seeing Blaine and Sebastian secretly kissing, Kurt decides not to out his boyfriend's secret affair in hopes of making Blaine love him again. But as Kurt gets even more heartbroken and breaks, can Blaine rekindle their relationship? Post 3x05**

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and read this fic!**

**So, I'm going to be changing the perspectives from Kurt and Blaine and maybe other characters from this chapter on.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Blaine's POV 

(The same day, after Jeff drops Blaine home from Dalton.)

So, there are officially two things wrong with my life at the moment. First of all, I'm confused out of my mind. Second, my boyfriend isn't responding to my texts. Why the hell isn't he picking up? Doesn't he realize how worried I am? God, I hope his Dad didn't go into a coma again. After pacing across my living room for thirty minutes trying to get a hold of Kurt, I finally give up and plop down onto the couch. Come to think of it, I'm actually kind of glad Kurt isn't picking up. What would I say to him? Would I tell him about Sebastian and me? Not that we're together or anything. It was a definite mistake and it shouldn't have happened. I sure wish it hadn't.

_The day before:_

_Sebastian and I were walking down the hall on the way to the kitchen. I wasn't as oblivious to Sebastian's flirting, as I know Kurt thought, but I guess I liked the attention. As Sebastian closed the kitchen door behind us, I went to get a popcorn packet out of the Orville Redenbacher's box. Just as I put my hand in the box, I felt two arms snake around my waist and a massive head resting on my shoulder._

"_Finally alone," Sebastian whispered in my ear, effectively sending chills down my spine._

"_Sebastian, stop." I tried to turn in his grasp, but seeing as he was taller and stronger than I am, I couldn't move. "Sebastian, seriously. I'm not interested okay?_

"_Well, I'd like to think otherwise. You think I didn't notice the way you let me flirt with you ever since I met you, did you?"_

"_Look, I'm flattered that you're interested in me, but the only reason I let you ogle me was because I liked the attention. It was a mistake. And now I'm honestly just creeped out. So if you could please remove your hands from my waist, that would be extremely appreciated." _

_Sebastian didn't move an inch. In fact, he just moved closer. "Kurt's the first boyfriend you've ever had, right? Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be with someone else? How do you know that you're not limiting yourself to a world of possibilities?"_

"_I love Kurt, and no one else. I couldn't."_

"_How do you know that you love him if you haven't been with anyone else?_"

_I was stunned into silence. It was true. How did I know? _

_Sebastian continued, "Look, I'm not saying you should break up with Kurt because you want to a chance to know your options, but would it really be that bad to kiss someone else just for the sake of it? One, harmless kiss. Just to prove that you and Kurt really are forever, or maybe not. Now, as your friend, I'm willing to make that sacrifice and kiss you as an experiment. Although, I have to say," He started breathing in my ear, "one kiss from Sebastian Smythe will surely leave you wanting more."_

_ "All right, fine! One kiss. Come to think of it, I really am curious about other boys, but you say one word of this to Kurt, and you'll wish you never came to Dalton in the first place."_

_ Sebastian just smirked at me and turned me around in his hold. Then, with an unknown strength in his arms, scooped me up off the ground by the waist and started to carry me towards the counter in the middle of the kitchen. I desperately hooked my legs around his waist, hoping that he wouldn't drop me on the way. _

_ After we reached the counter, he unceremoniously dropped me on the counter, leaving my backside extremely sore. With my legs still around his waist and his body between my legs, he grabbed my face in both of his hands and roughly kissed me, plunging his tongue into my mouth immediately. It was new compared to Kurt's gentle kisses, but it wasn't awful. I started to kiss him back, slowly touching my tongue with his. We kissed for a couple of minutes, and, suddenly, I pushed him away. I got off the counter and started walking towards the kitchen door._

_ "What's wrong," he asked, obviously confused with my behavior. He ran ahead of me and put himself between the door and me. _

_ "Sebastian, please let me go. What we did was a mistake. I never should have listened to you. Kurt's the only one for me, and no matter how exciting that kiss was, it barely even compares to Kurt's kisses. That, and I love him. No matter what. God! I can't believe I broke his trust like that! Damn teenage hormones!"_

_ Sebastian smirked, "Oh, those weren't hormones. I bet you have enough willpower to make your own decisions. I think you were just too mesmerized by my kissing ability."_

_ "Ignoring that comment, it doesn't matter. What we did was wrong, and Kurt can never know about this, you hear me? I love him too much to have him be hurt like this! Promise me, goddamn it!"_

_ "Fine. Fine. Geez. I promise. It's like it never happened." He then came towards me, put his hands on my waist, and started to whisper in my ear. "Well, I guess, we know it happened, and that's all that matters, right sweetheart?"_

_ I felt a burning desire to kick him in the stomach, but, instead, I just pushed past him and ran down the hall. I felt my eyes start to tear, just thinking about what I had done to my relationship with Kurt. I had just cheated on the most perfect guy on Earth with the biggest asshole on Earth. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I made my way towards Nick's room, only to find Jeff and Nick sitting worriedly on Nick's bed._

_ "Guys, what's wrong? And where's Kurt?"_

_ Jeff interrupts, "Well, Kurt's on his way home 'cause his dad needed him there. God, I hope his dad's ok. Anyway, he asked if I could take you home, so, since he isn't here anymore, do you just want to go now?"_

_ "Yeah, that's fine."_

Present day

I decide that I need to speak to Kurt, no matter what. I keep trying to text him, but, at about 10pm, he finally texts back: "Hey Blaine, I'm fine. My dad's fine. I'm just tired, ok? Talk to you tomorrow - Kurt."

That's weird.

Kurt always ends his texts with "Love Kurt." But, it honestly doesn't matter right now. The only thing that matters is deciding what I have to tell him tomorrow.

After debating with myself for two hours straight, I finally come to the conclusion that I can't tell him. He's the only constant in my life. My parents hate me, and other than my brother Cooper, he's the only one who really loves me. Kurt will no doubt break up with me if he knew I cheated on him. In fact, I'd break up with myself too.

So, I'm just going to pretend like this never happened. Sebastian never kissed Blaine, and Blaine never kissed Sebastian. And everything is okay in my life now. I just hope Kurt won't see through my bluff.


End file.
